


좀비좀비 7

by lazy_lemon



Series: 좀비좀비 au [7]
Category: Star Trek
Genre: Gen
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-25
Updated: 2013-07-25
Packaged: 2017-12-21 08:59:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/898392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazy_lemon/pseuds/lazy_lemon





	좀비좀비 7

솔라늄 바이러스에 대한 연구는 계속되고 있지만 여전히 그것이 어디에서 시작했는지. 그리고 그것이 어떻게 해서 죽은 자를 마치 살아있는 것처럼 기능하게 하는가에 대해서 밝혀진 것은 없다. 광견병과 유사한 증세에서 시작되어 잠복기를 거쳐 죽은 시체가 일어서는데 처음 걸린 시간은 만 하루. 그랬기에 처음엔 장의사 같은 직종의 사람들을 놀래키기 위한 장난으로 하나의 컬트처럼 번지는 것이 아닌가 생각했었다. 마치 플래시 몹 같은, 그런 질 나쁜 장난.  
하지만 증세는 그보다 더 질이 나쁜 것이어서 살아난 시체는 살아있는 다른 인간들을 물어 뜯었다. 물린 상처로 스민 타액에 의한 감염은 빠르게 번져나갔고 그것이 인간과 동물 사이를 오가며 2차, 3차 변이를 일으키며 발병 시간은 점점 더 빨라지기 시작했다. 정부가 문제를 인식한 것은 첫 공식 환자 발생 이후로 보름이 지나서였다. 그 때에는 이미 잠복기가 걷잡을 수 없이 짧아져 불과 두어 시간이면 주변 사람들로 하여금 비명을 지르게 만들기 시작했다.  
전 세계에서 동시 다발적으로 생겨난 이 질병의 첫 ‘공식적’ 발견자 얀 반데르하벤의 의견에 따라 솔라늄이라는 이름이 붙고 나서야 사태 진정을 위한 대책이 체계적으로 세워지기 시작했다. 그럼에도 그것이 단순 이상 증세가 아니라 바이러스에 의한 치사율 100%의 감염성 질병이라는 것을 인정하기까지 근 1년의 시간이 필요했다.  
체콥은 보안실 가득 늘어선 전선들을 바라보며 자신이 지금까지 해 온 일들을 떠올렸다. 대학 부속 연구소 소속이었던 자신이 반 강제로 군에 차출된 이후로 너무도 많은 것이 변했다. 쏟아지는 데이터를 분석하고, 알고 싶지 않은 정보를 머릿속에 밀어 넣어 수없이 많은 청사진을 뽑아낸다. 그 청사진에 얼마만큼의 신뢰도가 있는지는 체콥과 상부의 몇몇 인사들만이 알 일이다. 그렇게 그려진 청사진이 어떻게 사용되는지, 그 위에 놓여진 이들이 어떻게 행동하는지 지금까지는 먼 세계의 일이었다. 하지만, 이제 와서는-  
커크와 술루는 문 앞에 선 채 경계를 늦추고 있지 않다. 바쁘게 움직이는 손가락이 자잘하게 만들어내는 소음은 그들에게는 그다지 문제 될 것이 없는 것이다. 죽어버린 동력을 살리고, 느릿느릿 움직이는 시체들을 다시 눕히고 그러면서 체콥이 보안을 해제하기를 기다린다. 이미 상당 시간을 길에서 허비했기에 더 이상 낭비할 시간이 없다는 것을 잘 알고 있다. 그래서, 체콥은 바쁘게 손가락을 움직이며 제발 이 곳에 한 가닥의 단서가 있기를 바랐다.

“해제 완료.”  
“커크.”  
“델타. 센터 진입.”  
“고생했어. 이제 온 만큼만 더 가면 되니까 금방이야.”

술루가 웃었다. 점멸하는 모니터 불빛 아래서 그 웃음은 비현실적일 정도로 선명하다. 체콥은 저도 모르게 입술을 깨물었다.

“우린 그냥 올라가기만 하면 되는거니까. 지금처럼 걸음 소리 죽이고 조심조심...”

여전히 창 밖에서 시선을 떼지 않던 커크가 말마디를 흐렸다. 체콥에게 다가서던 술루가 그런 커크에 고개를 기울였다. 그 자리에 있으라는 듯 손바닥을 들어보이고는 커크에게 다가선다. 여전히 비는 억세게 퍼붓고 있다. 장막이라도 친 듯, 바깥과 유리된 기분은 그다지 즐거운 것이 아니다.

“이상한데.”  
“비 때문에 그런거 아니에요?”  
“거리가 가깝잖아.”  
“혹시 모르잖아요.”  
“언제부터 그렇게 낙관적이었어?”  
“전 항상 그랬어요. 새삼스럽긴.”

술루가 고개를 더 기울여 창 밖을 내다보더니 다시 조명탄을 꺼냈다. 

“어떨 것 같아요?”  
“낭비 일 것 같아.”  
“그러면, 체콥.”

예상치 못한 지목에 체콥은 불에 덴 듯 자리에서 일어섰다. 오랜 시간 멈춰있었던 의자가 삐걱이며 밀려났다. 그 소리에도 소스라쳐 바싹 굳은 체콥에 술루가 고개를 끄덕였다.

“CCTV 작동 시킬 수 있겠어?”  
“네?”  
“복도건 실험실이건 모두 보안 카메라가 설치되어 있어. 확인 좀 해 보고 싶은데.”  
“본관 쪽도 가능할까?”  
“네, 네?”  
“명령이야, 소위. 되게 해 봐.”

커크가 턱 끝으로 모니터를 가리켰다. 체콥이 작게 한숨을 쉬었다.

“여기서는....”  
“못한다는 거야?”  
“빨리 하려면 통제실로 가야해요. 원칙적으로는 그 쪽 컴퓨터로 열어 볼 수 있는 거라서. 여기는 그냥 잠금 장치 해제를 위해 접속 할 수 있는 최소한의 장비가 있을 뿐이라 여기서 하려면 시간도 걸리고, 일단 해킹해서 접속 할 수 있을 서버가 그 쪽에 살아있는 것도 아닐 것 같고......”

커크가 어깨를 으쓱이더니 문을 열었다. 술루가 체콥의 어깨를 잡았다.

“델타가 안 보여, 체콥. 서둘러야 해. 커크가 앞장 설 테니까...”

문 밖을 나설 때 까지도 술루는 체콥의 어깨에서 손을 떼지 않았다. 통제실까지는 불과 500여 미터. 그렇게 긴장할 필요가 있느냐고, 그렇게 물어보려고 했다. 그랬는데, 문을 지나 돌아서는 순간 무언가 발 아래서 으스러졌다. 

“체콥.”

돌아보는 것 보다 커크의 움직임이 더 빨랐다. 체콥은 눈을 크게 떴다. 다 썩어 문드러진 얼굴이, 거의 녹아버린 동공이 눈 앞에 있었다. 그리고-

“짐!”

술루가 순식간에 달려들었다. 형체가 이지러진 얼굴에서 거의 유일하게 제 모습을 유지하는 이빨이, 그리고 커크의 손등이, 술루의 움직임이. 그 어떤 것이 먼저였는지 알 수 없다. 얼굴 위로 뜨거운 무언가가 튀는 것을 느끼며 그대로 주저앉았다.


End file.
